


Deal with a Devil

by heeroluva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Creature Inside, Cum Addiction, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Urethral Play, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Tollmorez has been remiss in visiting his pets as of late, but he so enjoys the sight of them like this, all of them getting along so well together now.





	Deal with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imshael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshael/gifts).

Tollmorez has been remiss in visiting his pets as of late, but he so enjoys the sight of them like this, all of them getting along so well together now. Thor and Loki hadn’t exactly been happy with their new seat in life at first, but all it took was a little nudge, a little twisting of their minds, and a taste of their new mate’s cum, and they’re been well and truly lost.

Their swollen bellies are a truly impressive sight now, the huge bulk of it held so lovely by the creature’s tentacles, having come such a long way since the first breeding. Loki’s blue stomach is especially massive, having proven himself to be a particularly apt incubator.

This strange creature had been the last of its kind, and Tollmorez had despaired in finding anyone capable of truly bonding with it, but he’d sensed something special in Thor and Loki, or perhaps it was just merely their desperation that had called to him. They’d made a deal, and he never goes back on his word; he’d let them go if they both ask him at the same time. Of course he has no intention of ever letting that happen, but it’s always fun to give them hope.

Loki is sleeping, belly moving slightly as the strikingly large pair of tentacles stretching his well-used asshole tend to the eggs within, bathing them with enough cum that his stomach stretches larger, the visible lumps of eggs beneath his skin smoothing away as he inflates. His chest has softened, not swollen hugely, but his nipples are an impressive sight to see, red and swollen and dripping milk, more like an animal teat.

When Thor makes a sound Tollmorez turns his attention to him, excited when he sees his stomach ripple violently. Oh yes, he did so enjoy a good birth, and Thor never fails to put on a good show. While Loki had taken to this like a fish to water, Thor still struggles with it. His eyes are glazed and unfocused, his hands rubbing at as much of his stomach as he can reach.

Reaching out, Tollmorez weaves through Thor’s mind, temporarily pausing the commands that make him so complacent. Thor’s eyes struggle to focus for a moment before they go huge as they land on Loki. He opens his mouth, perhaps to shout, but it turns to a strangled moan. Tollmorez crouches for a better view, watching as the puffy rim of Thor’s hole begins to strain, as the first of many eggs comes into view.

Tollmorez whistles softly, impressed by how far Thor’s hole stretches as he strains, teeth clenched, sweat breaking out across his body.

“Why are you doing this to us?” Thor shouts as the first egg finally reaches its widest part.

Reaching out, Tollmorez pushes it back inside, drawing a shout from Thor. “Because it brings me joy,” Tollmorez says with a sharp grin. He repeats this a number of times, until the creature inside grows impatient and the shell shatters beneath his hand. Its soft form flows easily out of Thor, unexpectedly seeking out his hard cock.

Thor yelps suddenly, “Please make it stop.”

The newborn covers Thor’s cock so completely that it takes a moment for Tollmorez to realize what’s happening. Slowly it seems to be shrinking, and he realizes with glee that it’s sliding into Thor’s cock, forcing his urethra wide, and eventually causes his testicles to swell with the bulk of it. Reaching out, he gives them a squeeze, enjoying the sounds that Thor makes, the way he sobs.

Three eggs escape Thor in quick succession, the creature easily catching them and pulling them into its bulk, the newborns soon joining their parent in a hive mind. The next one seems larger the previous and Thor strains, his hole pulsing as he tries to expel it, but it seems well and truly stuck. Seconds turn into minutes, and he begins to pant, groaning as his stomach continues to contract. With one great scream, Thor’s body blooms open in an impressive display, a rush of eggs following.

Thor’s muscles bunch suddenly, his eyes rolling, and Tollmorez’s eyes are drawn to his cock and balls, the way it jumps and twitches, nothing coming out, the way his ball seem to have grown larger still. Thor goes limp after, and Tollmorez frowns having hoped for more of a show. Oh wait, he hasn’t done with for a while.

Loki wakes suddenly his eyes snapping to Thor. “Thor, please, make it stop. I can’t—I can’t—” He screams as one of the creature’s largest tentacles shoves itself into him along the two already stretching him, the movement of it visible beneath his skin. Loki sobs softly. “Why aren’t you helping me?”

Thor roars, struggling wildly, but the creature is far stronger than him. With a flick of his hand, Loki floats closer to Thor, giving him a front row view of Loki’s hard cock and obscenely stretched hole. Thor’s eyes are angry and horrified, but his nose twitches suddenly as he licks his lips. When Tollmorez urges Loki a little closer, Thor’s neck strains as he leans forward, open mouthed, seeking his favorite food source.

When Loki’s cock presses against his lips, Thor groans.

“Thor?” Loki asks in confusion. “Thor! Thor?! What are you doing? Ohhhhh.” The moan that leaps from his throat seems to startle him.

If there was one thing that Thor had learned in his time here, it’s how to get his meal in the quickest possible way. He pushes forward until his face is buried deeply into the swell of Loki’s belly, his throat full of Loki’s cock, and he begins to swallow rhythmically, milking Loki’s cock with his throat. One hand massages Loki’s balls, while the other caresses his stretched stomach.

A matter that needs Tollmorez’s attention calls to him suddenly, and he spared Thor and Loki a glance. Thor will happily suck Loki’s cock for hours and the birth will continue just as long. Maybe if he times it right, he’ll return in time for the next breeding, also curious to see what will become of the creature that now resides in Thor’s balls. With one last look at Loki’s tear stained face, at Thor’s angry humiliation, Tollmorez hopes that this new deal turns out to be as fruitful.


End file.
